Touch sensors are widely used to accept input from users on a variety of devices. These devices may include smartphones, tablet computers, portable computers, portable content players, electronic book (e-book) readers, medical devices, industrial instrumentation, and so forth. The input may include user selection of one or more options, or the input may include entry of information that may be used at least in part to authenticate the user. For example, the user may enter a personal identification number (PIN), username, password, or other information using the touch sensor. In some implementations, it may be useful to provide additional security with regard to the entry of information to the touch sensor.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout. The figures are not drawn to scale. In some figures, the scale and proportions have been exaggerated for clarity of illustration. Unless otherwise specified, relative sizes or proportions between elements of the figures are illustrative and are not to be construed as limiting.